


Ten Moments

by Calacious



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, collection of short pieces inspired by single words, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten moments shared by Reid and Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction and no profit, monetary or otherwise is being made through the writing of this.
> 
> A/N: Written in response to a challenge borrowed from UmbrataLupus. This is my response to ten out of fifty words.

**#31 Smirk::**

Reid couldn't help but frown at the smirk that Morgan gave him when the other agent saw that he was having a hard time figuring out how to program his new phone.

"Here, let me help," Morgan said, holding his hand out for the phone.

"I got it," Reid said, without looking up, "thanks."

And, when Morgan didn't move, Reid looked up to find the man still smirking at him.

Sliding the phone into his pocket, he stood, and, smirking himself, he leaned forward and kissed Morgan on the cheek and smiled as the man's smirk fell. Then, he walked away, humming.

**#32 Sorrow ::**

It had been a hard case for all of them, but the death of the little boy had hit Morgan especially hard.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine." Morgan wouldn't look at him.

Reid reached out for Morgan's wrist and placed a kiss on the inside of the man's palm, offering what little solace he could.

**#33 Stupidity ::**

Sometimes Morgan wondered how someone as smart as Reid could be so colossally stupid. Why he thought that he needed to face what happened with his mom on his own was beyond him. He shook his head and pulled the other man to himself, and held him until he no longer shook.

"You know I love you, right?" Morgan asked.

Nothing.

Morgan gently shook Reid to drive his point home.

Nod, and then, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you with this."

"Reid, you shouldn't have to face this alone. You can come to me anytime you need to."

**#34 Serenade::**

Reid hummed to himself as he worked through a crossword puzzle, and Morgan smiled, squeezed the back of Reid's neck and sat down to join him at the breakfast table.

Reid turned his face toward him, his humming momentarily stilled as he accepted a kiss.

**#35 Sarcasm::**

"No, I don't think that those jeans make you look fat, honey," Penelope says, and she smacks Morgan on the ass, "but they certainly accentuate certain aspects that I'm sure Dr. Reid will appreciate."

**#36 Sordid::**

Was what they were doing – he and Morgan – sordid? Reid wondered, and then he made the mistake of looking at the man in question and all rational thought fled his mind. Sordid or not, Reid was not about to stop this.

**#37 Soliloquy::**

"Note to self, Reid most definitely needs to be kissed thoroughly and soundly until all coherent thought flees him, and he's nothing more than a pool of goo at my feet," Morgan spoke aloud, not addressing anyone in particular.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Note to Morgan, I can hear you, you need to work on your soliloquizing, and incidentally, I don't do pools of goo."

**#38 Sojourn::**

Though it had not been a very long journey, Reid was exhausted, and grateful for their stopover, a brief sojourn, in Atlanta. Now, if only he could get Morgan to keep his hands and lips to himself for a few hours at least, then he could sleep.

**#39 Share::**

"Come on Reid, I just want one bite," Morgan pleaded, his eyes making what no doubt many would call a 'puppy dog' stare.

Reid was immovable though. There was only one left, and Morgan had eaten a lion's share of the tasty treats. He licked the last crumb off his finger and gave his lover a devious grin.

Pouting, Morgan lunged for Reid's lips, licking at the remnants of the icing, delighting in the taste that was wholly Reid – vanilla icing, mint and cinnamon.

**#40 Solitary ::**

Since he and Reid had gotten together, Morgan did not relish the time he had to spend on his own. He missed Reid lying beside him, tossed and turned in bed before reaching for his phone and dialing the other man.

"I miss you."

"It's only been two hours."

"I know, but I can't sleep."

"Just picture me there, with you."

"And, what are you wearing?"

"Morgan, go to sleep."

"Can't."

"Fine, I'm wearing…"

Forty minutes later, sated, Morgan hung up the phone and snuggled with Reid's pillow.


End file.
